darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines. #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The same image cannot go on the main page twice. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #If the same image is nominated with two different captions at the same time, the image with the highest vote count wins. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has +4 votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from Wookieepedia subpages or other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Tailor of Mandalore (+4) I borrowed this suit from Jango. Support #Credit goes to Gonk, found this on his rantpage. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:30, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #'IFYLOFD' [[User talk:Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing|''I KILL YOU!]] 03:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 09:16, 8 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 15:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks ZOMG it's HAWT, so very very wrong but HAWT! (+4) Why couldn't Mission Vao wear anything like that? Support #Credit goes to LO for coming up with this in IRC. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #More in support of Mission Vao than the Miss Piggy-eyed Bratz doll pictured above Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #What the- Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks *Mission Vao actually is hawt Enochf 07:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) MOAR Ashoka! (+3) Maybe George Lucas is just going through a "Woody Allen" phase Support #Same image, different caption made up by Mr E.. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Again, Again!!!(+3) Hey, it's legal on Ryloth. Support #Floyd has input too!!. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 04:26, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:28, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/horny pedo remarks Cooking with clones (+5) Where did I leave those two strips of turkey bacon? Support #Credit goes to Gonk, it's from his happy caption page. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:37, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) #Sniff, sniff. I smell something... Tasty. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 20:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #Clones eat regular pork bacon btw. — Wedgepwns!! talk 02:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) #Mein Gott, I have out-loud-gechuckled Enochf 08:51, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Bacta tank essentials (+3) When undergoing bacta treatment is is vital you wear a utility belt, one can never have enough shark repellent while submerged. Support #Credit also goes to Enochf since he came with the shark repellent thing. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 19:35, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #I better go get some shark repellent... you never know when you might meet a shark. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:44, 17 December 2008 (UTC) #"We're gonna need a bigger boat." Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 20:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Dinner is served(+3) "Today's theme ingredient is..." Support #Credit goes to Enochf. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:29, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:53, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks MOAR from Enochf (+3) How many of you would love to earn $50,000 a year working at home? Okay, one, two, so all of you. Good. ''' '''Support #Again, credit goes to Enochf Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:54, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks SLAP! (+3) Oh, shit, he's going to slap me. Maybe if I dodge to the left.... ''' '''Support #Credit goes to .... Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 10:55, 30 December 2008 (UTC) #Enochf for president! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:16, 30 December 2008 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks A'Sharad Hett the dead terrorist(+4) I KILL YOU!! Support #Maybe not that original but notable none the less. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:46, 4 January 2009 (UTC) #lol. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) #Let[[User_talk:LethalReflex|'hal']] 16:07, 9 January 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:29, 9 January 2009 (UTC) #Achmed Krayt don't look to happy.... 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 01:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/snide remarks Count Teekula (+2) MY ARTERY!! OH GOD, GET IT OFF, GET IT O-HO-HOFF! Support #Credit goes to Gonk. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:08, 7 February 2009 (UTC) #[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 14:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) #GAAAAAH! IT'S KILLING ME! HELP! THE FURRY LITTLE BEANIE BABY IS EVIL I TELL YOU, EVILLLLL!!! Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 14:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Inverted symbolism (+4) "It's all over, Obi-Wan! I have the high ground!" Support #I guess the foot's on the other hand now, isn't it? Enochf 23:45, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #Yeah, how come Anakin didn't just Force-Jump at him?... Oh, right. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:47, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #Oh, looky here... You couldn't possibly get me from there. Oh, ''right, you expect me to believe some lil' punk like you actually went to the gym? Ah, Shi-" Famous last words. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 23:51, 16 February 2009 (UTC) #YAY!! Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 08:44, 17 February 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Operation Knightfall "When Master Obi-Wan hears about this, he'll be very grumpy!" Support #Edit at will! Linda Mancia 00:10, 1 March 2009 (UTC) User talk:Linda Mancia #LOL Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:18, 1 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/Snide Comments A Whipid walks into a bar..... "Hey Valarian, why the long face? Hahaha! I'm just kiddin'... please don't kill me." Support #Credit goes to Gonk. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Fire Safety Didn't his mother ever tell him to stop, drop, and roll? Support #Maybe the caption needs work. Not sure. Linda Mancia 00:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Works for me Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) #Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 17:13, 30 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Hygiene is important Ook...urg...WOOKIEE HAIRBALL! Support #I like it. Think it is rather interesting. ;) Linda Mancia 19:57, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #Does need a bigger image of better quality though but I'm sure we'll find that when the time comes, as for the caption: WOOKIEE HAIRBALL!!! '''Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:21, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #That...raises....so many questions, Madclaw...... >:D --Darth 83.81.43 20:52, 16 March 2009 (UTC) #Too quote a wise furry man: "Wat is dit voor een stront?" Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 19:06, 29 March 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/Snide Remarks I can haz lolcapshun? i iz a serious lolcatz warrior ninja an' i iz not amuzed. Support #Full credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #iz kill3d bi UB3r PWNz3r blox. Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks An offer you can' t refuse Let me just ask, what do I have to do, to get you to buy this car right here, right now? Seriously, now, what will it take to get you to drive this baby right off the lot? Support #Again, full credit goes to . Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) #"Oh, yeah. And I'll be taking the jacket." Master GumpMe, myself and me are very important... Or not 18:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks Grandpa in the Alliance *sigh* I'm getting to old for this shit Support #Wedgepwns!! talk 11:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) #Cropped the image a wee bit. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:11, 3 June 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Neutral/snide remarks